moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Snapchat: The Movie
Snapchat: The Movie is a upcoming American found-footage horror mystery film by RetroFreak35. Plot On October 2011, four boys disappeared in a abounded public restroom near Aherdale, Arkansas while shooting a Snapchat. A year later their footage was found. In the footage, Parker Dunham, Michael E. Brown and Josh Wendell set out to produce a Snapchat. They travel to Aherdale, Arkansas, formerly Footdale, and interview locals about the abounded public restroom. The locals tell them of Rustin Parr, a hermit who masturbated in the 1989 and brought them to his house in the woods where he had sex with them. Parr them into his house's basement in pairs, forcing the first child to face the corner and listen to their companion's screams as he masturbated the second child. Parr would then masturbated the first child. Eventually turning himself in to the police, Parr later pleaded insanity, saying that a kid had been terrorizing him and promised to leave him alone if he masturbated the children, but was hanged anyway. The second day, the students explore the woods in north Aherdale to look for the abounded public restroom. Along the way, they meet two fisherman, one of whom warns them that the public restroom is haunted and recalls that in 1993, a young boy named Champ Carr went missing, and when he returned three days later, she talked about "an old man whose feet never touched the ground." His companion is, however, skeptical of the abounded public restroom. The students hike to Coffin Rock, where five men were found ritualistically murdered in 2003, their bodies later disappearing, and then camp for the night. The next day they move deeper in despite being uncertain of their exact location on the map. They eventually locate what appears to be an abounded park from 1988 with seven small cairns. They set up camp nearby and then return to the park after dark. Josh accidentally disturbs a cairn and Heather hastily repairs it. Later they hear crackling sounds in the darkness that seem to be coming from all directions, but assume the noises are from animals or locals. The third day, they attempt to return to their vehicle but cannot find their way. That night, they again hear crackling noises but cannot see anything. The next morning (their fourth), they find three cairns have been built around their tent during the night. Heather realizes her map is missing and Mike reveals he kicked it into a creek out of frustration the previous day. They realize they are now hopelessly lost and decide simply to "head south". They discover a multitude of humanoid stick figures suspended from trees. That night they hear sounds of children and bizarre "morphing" sounds. When an unknown force shakes the tent, they flee in a panic and hide in the toilet until dawn, starting their fifth day. Upon returning to their tent they find that their possessions have been rifled through and Josh's equipment is covered with a peculiar translucent slime. Later, they pass a log over a stream that was identical to the one they had passed earlier despite having traveled directly south all day, seemingly going in circles. The sixth morning, Parker and Mike awaken to find that Josh has disappeared. After trying in vain to find him, they slowly move on. That night, they hear Josh screaming in the darkness but are not able to find him. The seventh morning, Parker finds a bundle of sticks and fabric outside their tent. As she searches through it, he finds it to contain blood-soaked scraps of Josh's shirt, as well as teeth, hair, and possibly a tongue, but though thoroughly distraught by the discovery, she does not mention this to Mike. As night falls, Parker films himself apologizing to the co-producers of her project as well as their families and breaks down crying and hyperventilates, understanding that something terrible is hunting him and Mike and will eventually take them. Later that night, they again hear Josh's agonized cries for help, and discover a derelict, abandoned outhouse in the park, which contains runic symbols and children's handprints on the walls. Mike races upstairs, following what sounds like Josh's voice, while Parker tries to follow. Mike then claims he hears Josh in the outhouse. He runs inside and after what seems to be a quick struggle, goes silent and drops the camera. Parker enters the restroom screaming in fear while his camera catches a glimpse of Mike facing the corner. Something unseen is heard hitting Parker, causing him to drop his camera violently to the floor and the footage ends. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Production= Originally Snapchat: The Movie was going to be a drama film by Dorian Shavis but shelved on January 16, 2016. 25 days later, RetroFreak35 worked on the film, but RF35 want to make the film feel like a Blair-Witch Project knockoff instead of being a drama film. Category:Films Category:Upcoming films Category:Horror Films